Prior to the invention, an apparatus and method were unavailable to assist a customer with fitting into a maternity garment that was designed for a person to wear during a more advanced stage (trimester) of pregnancy. Thus it was difficult for the customer to evaluate the prospective fit and appearance of such a maternity garment by wearing the garment.
Existing methods and systems assist in fitting a garment to contemporaneous physical measurements of a customer. However such known methods and systems are unable to fit a garment to prospective physical measurements of the customer. Further, a known method and system are unable to fit a person to a maternity garment to be worn in a prospective stage of pregnancy.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,164,962 discloses an example of a known apparatus and method for assisting a customer with the fitting of a bra (garment). The known apparatus and method collects relevant personal information, including measurement information, to assist with the fitting process. The apparatus and method allows untrained persons to properly select and fit a bra. However, such a known apparatus and method are unable to fit a garment to future physical measurements of the customer.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,058,439 discloses that a prosthesis may be formed by forming an outer layer on a mold, and filling the mold with a polymerizable foaming composition. The mold may originate by forming a computer model of the prosthesis based on scanning dimensions of a patient. The computer model may be used to form a solid model. A prosthesis may be coupled to the patient by a retaining harness integral to the prosthesis.